


Rules

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: BDSM, Community: kink_bingo, Control, Dom Feels, Dominance, Feeling Safe, M/M, Object Insertion, Painplay, Rope Bondage, Scars, Silence Kink, Submission, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:51:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they're together, Oliver has to follow Diggle's rules.  Because Diggle knows exactly how much Oliver needs the rules. </p><p>Dom!Diggle/Sub!Oliver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules

There are no windows in this room. 

The walls are solid, and there’s a security feed monitoring the perimeter. The door is two feet of solid steel and only Diggle knows the combination.

The lights are dimmed but not quite dark, and Oliver is on a soft mat on the concrete floor. 

He is exactly where Diggle wants him. 

~~

These are the rules when they’re in this room:

 **1\. Oliver is naked at all times.** Diggle never flinches when he sees Oliver’s scars. He runs his hand over Oliver’s skin, over smooth skin and rough tissue, the body’s memory of brutality. Diggle feels the scar tissue without anger, without pity; it reminds him that Oliver has survived.

 **2\. Oliver is not allowed to say anything. He has a safety gesture, and he can cry out in pain or pleasure. But no words.** When they started, Diggle would ask him to speak. He would demand that Oliver tell him exactly how much it hurt, and exactly how much he liked it. He would order Oliver to reveal his fantasies and his fears. He would make Oliver thank Diggle for punishing him. Oliver was reluctant; Diggle pressed on. Finally, Diggle realized that Oliver wasn’t reluctant to submit. Oliver found it excruciating to speak. He had lived with silence for long that every sentence, every miniscule assertion of his existence as a social being, was a labor. And to admit that Diggle was able to make him feel something, to admit that he was grateful, that he needed, was baring too much. Oliver had left his voice in the ocean and he wasn’t ready to swallow it back down. When Diggle figured this out, he stopped asking questions. And he made a new rule. 

**3\. Oliver will use his “yellow” safety gesture if the ropes cut off his circulation. No exception.** Oliver feels pain when Diggle hurts him. He feels the intent behind it and he savors it, lets it wash over him like water, rivulets of sensation that send him arching into Diggle’s hands. But any incidental pain or discomfort, Oliver puts aside, compartmentalizes it into some distant place unless it’s life-threatening. It has taken a long time to train Oliver not to do that when they’re in this room. 

**4\. Oliver’s pain belongs to Diggle; he controls it and metes it out as he likes.** Oliver wants Diggle to be careless with his body. He wants chaos and anger and real violence. He wants Diggle to fuck him until he bleeds and can’t move, to force Oliver open with no build up and no slick. Diggle tries to compromise, to give Oliver what he needs without endangering his safety or his nimbleness in the field. But when Oliver makes the mistake of complaining –rather disrespectfully -- that Diggle is too gentle, Diggle decides to let Oliver know who controls his pain. From then on it is slow torture, waiting and more waiting, a series of plugs in Oliver, small then medium then large, before Oliver is allowed to take Diggle’s cock, smooth and slick and painless. Diggle likes to please, but he owns Oliver, not the other way around. Diggle is going to teach Oliver to crave, to need gentleness, to take pleasure in softness, if it kills him. 

**5\. Oliver is safe in this room. If he starts to doubt that he is safe, he will let Diggle know immediately.** Diggle never thinks too much about how much of this is roleplay and how much of it isn’t. He knows that Oliver never feels safe, not really. Oliver wakes up at the slightest movement, he watches the exits of every building he’s in as if he’s expecting an invasion. He is always, always scared. 

Sometimes, in this room, Diggle plays with him in just the right way. Sometimes, Oliver breaks down. He never feels completely safe – Diggle hasn’t forgotten – but he’s safe enough to crumble and weep and lean into gentle hands, to submit to Diggle’s promises that he will always take care of Oliver. He mumbles pieces of memories, blades and masks and missiles, bullet wounds and death, and his eyes are frenzied, wild as a boar’s. Diggle worries sometimes that he will break Oliver for good. Truth be told, sometimes he is scared to walk into this room, to accept the responsibility for Oliver’s body and for his much more precarious mind. He keeps coming back to this room anyway. There is nothing he wouldn’t do, wouldn’t risk, to let Oliver _almost_ feel safe. Even for a moment. Even if a moment is all Oliver will ever get.

**Author's Note:**

> For kinkbingo for a single line extra.


End file.
